Screams in the Night
by BubblyMissie
Summary: A small town in Northern Illinois has been receiving attacks from some phantom screeching creature. Can Sam and Dean Winchester, with the help of their Father, over come this creature, even when there is another set of hunters on the creatures trail as we
1. Bar Time

_---- _

_Title: "Screams in the Night"_

_Chapter: One_

_Chapter Title: Bar Time_

_Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Kristell Reynolds, Frank Collins, etc._

_Rating: T/M_

_Rating Reason: Language_

**_Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me, that means I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester (though I can only dream for the latter of the two ) It also means, that I do not own John Winchester (my hero). I do however own, the plot, any non-Supernatural related characters, and everything that isn't Supernatural related on that note. While I don't own the city that this takes place in, I give full credit to the town as it is one of the most beautiful I have ever spent time in, and has the most kick-ass antique stores out there. And people do own it- or at least pay taxes to it._**

_Credits: I give slight credit to my cousins for weaving stories of these creatures from the day my parents dubbed me old enough for horror stories. As well as Sal for proof-reading this, even though I am not making this a Wincest story like he wants._

_Synopsis: A small town in Northern Illinois has been receiving attacks from some phantom screeching creature. Can Sam and Dean Winchester, with the help of their Father, over come this creature, even when there is another set of hunters on the creatures trail as well?_

_ ----_

_A small girl sat at the edge of a dock, the water dark beneath her, and almost still, her black hair looking even darker in the night, still thought there was a breeze. The trees whispered a song of fear in the night breeze. The girl hummed a soft tune, one that sounded almost as if it would be in a horror move._

"_The time is nigh." A voice said, soft and sweet. The voice almost eerie, "Blood… The blood… And the pain… Pain… and sadness and fear…" the voice said, the pitch of the tone increasing with each syllable, growing into almost a screech._

"_The time is nigh, the time is near, the past has gone by, into only seconds of feeeeeaaaaaaaaar," the last word came out as a high pitched screech, the little girl almost floating into the hair, her hair flying around her with the dress she was wearing as she moved towards the village nearby, the screech following with the girl._

_--_

_Frank Collins lay in bed, staring at the clock, near one o'clock, for the third time that week. He knew he should have told his wife about the affair that he had just broken off, though wouldn't dare because his mistress had been the daughter of one of his wives best friends. Either way, the fact was eating him from the inside out and he was going to be driven insane. _

_A noise came from outside, almost a high pitched squeal, almost the sound that his old truck made when he had started it up. Worried about his truck (the one he had been trying to fix up for ages, but just hadn't found the time for) He made his way outside to his garage, only to be face to face with what looked like a flying hag. Its hair flapping around, it's pale skin contrasting with the dark hair. The screech almost popping his ear drums._

_Frank's jaw dropped as he was about to yell to his wife, but he could barely get a sound out as the creature's hand grasped around his neck, lifting him up into the air, snapping it's wrist, his head falling limp to the side, before his body fell to the ground, blood dribbling out of both of his ears._

_The creature, however, vanished into the night._

Of course everyone has their secrets. Where they lie all depends on the person. While for one person, it could be behind that false smile they put on every morning, for another it could be behind the sad blue eyes that seemed to hold knowledge beyond their age.

Sam and Dean Winchester appeared in an antique town in Northern Illinois. The town, Richmond, had been ridden with odd aura's and the whatnot, and had finally found someone to help them with the problem.

There had been reports of atrocious screeching in the middle of the night, near one in the morning, with no sightings of whatever it had been. The highly wooded area seemed to hide a lot, and the fearful residents were never willing to go in search of what was making the noise. All they knew was that whenever the screeching occurred, the next morning, another person would be found dead.

The Winchester boys sat in the dark pub called Doyle's, and each of them nursing a bottle of beer. Sam at work on his laptop and as usual, Dean working it with the girls at the bar. John had decided that it would be best to meet up with the boys as he had a stop to make on the way- an old friend to meet up with, perhaps spend a little time with. As usual, the boys had no problem with it.

Dean leaned against the bar, smiling charmingly at one of the girls there... He rubbed his hand down her bare arm while whispering something into her ear. With a giggle, she playfully pushed him away, when pulled him back and kissed him lightly with a giggle, as Sam watched over his laptop screen, finally, with an eye-roll, looking back to his computer, in hopes of finding some clue as to what had been occurring in the town he had been sitting in.

After seeing the attitude of his brother, Dean smiled at the girl he was talking to and held a finger up," Will you just stay here for one sec, I think its time for my lame-o of a brother to get off of his computer and try to get some act-tion." He added an even more charming smile at the end as the girl replied," I'll be right here waiting for you."

Dean gave the girl a thumbs up and headed over to the table where his brother was, sliding into the chair next to him," People here are gonna think you're neutral or something. Come on, just one night, get a girl man, you'll be happier." He said with a semi-teasing tone to his voice.

Sam looked up from the computer screen, which seemed to be shedding more light into the bar than even the lights there had been," I don't need anyone, I'm good,"

"You're just scared, one nights not gonna make anything happen. See look, I'll even find someone for you," Dean sat up a little, looking around spotting a girl behind a laptop of her own, Dean pointed to her," It's almost like Uno… There ya go, a nice girl stuck behind the same thing that you seem to be stuck to- a laptop. One night, Sammy… One night, come-on."

Sam shook his head, looking to where his brother was pointing, indeed a girl was sitting there, her face also illuminated by a laptop screen, looking intently into it. He shook his head, and pointed to his screen," Dean, I'm being serious here, I think I may have something, then again, there is someone else who may have something," Sam's eyebrows raised," And someone else is on the trail here, I'm not the first person to impose a question about this. I know it sounds cheesy Dean, but we're not alone here."

Dean shook his head," What is this, some sort of sci-fi TV show? Come on," he shut the computer screen, sending their part of the bar into a dimmer darkness," Sam… Meets girl… Gets laid… go." Dean said determination in his voice as he pointed at the girl, then slapped his brother on the back and walked off back to the bar, smiling and talking to the girl.

Sam rolled his eyes as his brother walked away and tossed his laptop into the messenger bag that he had picked up at an army surplus store a few towns over earlier in the day, then stood up, headed to the bar, getting two beers and slid into the chair next to the girl, setting it on the table next to her. "I'm Sam," he said.

The girl looked up from the computer, her brown eyes illuminated by the light of the laptop," I'm 18." She said, the girls black eyebrows raised.

Sam cursed under his breath then shook his head," Sorry," he said, a bit of a chuckle in his voice," I totally suck at all this."

The girl laughed out loud," Join the club, why do you think I'm alone with my laptop, the names Kristell. You came in with Mr. All That."

Sam laughed, shifting back in his seat," Yeah… My brother… He's a bit full of himself, has this notion that every woman wants him."

Kristell looked at Dean for a second then back to Sam," I can't see why any girl would want him, but," she shrugged with a slight laugh," To each their own, I suppose."

Sam nodded with a smile," So you're really 18?"

"Well… Almost 19, but same thing right. Old enough for strip clubs, not old enough to drink, it really sucks."

Sam laughed," Aww, poor baby… You can have the beer anyway, I won't tell," He said with a wink, brushing his shaggy hair to the side in the process.

Kristell shook her head," Sorry, I need to be well aware in my life, A beer will only… well, I'd be fucked over." A rattling sound came from the table where a phone lit up, bouncing towards the edge of the table. The girl reached out a thin hand and caught it. Holding a finger up to Sam," Gimmie a sec," she said with a smile before putting the phone up to her ear, speaking," Yeah ma… It did… He didn't… You two what… Ewww." A semi-disgusted look came over the girls face as Sam watched, curious about what was being said on the other end," You leave him alone… And don't do anything else… Fine… I'm busy now though… Alright, I'll be back there in a little bit… Love ya too ma, bye." The girl snapped her phone shut, shaking her head," Sorry about that."

Sam laughed a little," What was that about?"

Kristell shook her head," My mom and her _boyfriend_ are finished with whatever they were doing, I don't really want to know," She laughed a little more, her eyes sparkling in the light of the laptop.

Sam laughed along with the girl, nodding his head," Thank god, I only have to deal with my brother with that… So you from around here?" He asked, trying to get a little on the trail as to what had been going down.

The girl shook her head," Naw, I travel around with my ma a lot, I'm from upper Kansas though- a.k.a. the middle of nowhere, you from around here?" she said with a slight laugh.

"You too? Crazy. I'm from Kansas too. My brother and I are on… Like a road trip. Live in Kansas your whole life?"

Kristell laughed, nodding," Born and bred…" she shook her head, looking at her computer screen as a **blip** noise came from it, she dug into her bag, pulling out a notebook and a sharpie, writing something down on it, then turning back to Sam," Look, normally, I don't run out like this, but…" Kristell grabbed Sam's hand and started writing on it," Something came up that I have to look into. This is my number, it was really nice talking to you, and meeting you… Call me sometime,"

Sam nodded," You alright," he asked, piercing his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Kristell responded," My ma just messaged me with some stuff that I need to check out… I promise you, I'm not trying to blow you off; I just need to get going… Plus, it's like 2 in the morning, way past the bedtime of an 18 year old," she said with a laugh, finishing her phone number on Sam's hand and adding her name on there," Call me, it'd be cool if we were in the same place, maybe we could hang out… With out me having to rush off."

Sam shifted his head," I'll be sure to call," he said, stealing the marker from Kristell and grabbing her hand, writing his number on his," Feel free to call me too, get me away from having to listen to Mr. My Shit Don't Stink, over there."

Kristell laughed, taking the marker back from Sam when he finished, then packed her laptop away and slung her bag over her shoulder," I'll be sure to," she said," Well, Sam, it was a pleasure meeting you," she said softly, then pecked him on the cheek and patted him on the back.

Sam smiled at the girl," It was nice meeting you too Ms. Kristell." He said before the girl walked away. He sat there in almost a daze for a couple of minutes, finally coming to his senses, and pulling out his laptop again, searching some of the sites, coming up with a more recent news story.

Dean came over a few minutes later, nodding with an idiotic smile on his face," So," He said, trying to prompt his brother as to what happened.

Sam shook his head," We talked Dean; I'm not a _pounce on her at first glance_ type of a guy… Anyway, there was another death here, filed in a report only about half an hour ago. Frank Collins, age 59, his wife said that there had been an unbearable screeching, her husband went to go check his car, when the screeching stopped, she went out to check on him, stumbling over the body, only minutes after one a.m."

Dean shook his head," And they already have a report up,"

"Man, it's a small town, word gets around fast in a small town," Sam said, looking up at his brother," We should head out and rest up, get on top of this tomorrow morning."

Dean shook his head with a half laugh," Damn, you really need to get laid."

_--- Alright everyone! That was chapter one, I tried my hardest, I have only recently fallen in love with Supernatural and have watched the whole series, save 3ish episodes, so feedback please! Feedback only helps my writing get better. ---- _


	2. Information Comes In Bulk

_---- _

_Title: "Screams in the Night"_

_Chapter: Two_

_Chapter Title: Information comes in bulk_

_Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Brenda Reynolds, Kristell Reynolds, Frank Collins, etc._

_Rating: T/ future- M_

_Rating Reason: Language_

**_Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me, that means I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester (though I can only dream for the latter of the two ) It also means, that I do not own John Winchester (my hero). I do however own, the plot, any non-Supernatural related characters, and everything that isn't Supernatural related on that note. While I don't own the city that this takes place in, I give full credit to the town as it is one of the most beautiful I have ever spent time in, and has the most kick-ass antique stores out there. And people do own it- or at least pay taxes to it._**

_Credits: I give slight credit to my cousins for weaving stories of these creatures from the day my parents dubbed me old enough for horror stories. As well as Sal for proof-reading this, even though I am not making this a Wincest story like he wants._

_Synopsis: A small town in Northern Illinois has been receiving attacks from some phantom screeching creature. Can Sam and Dean Winchester, with the help of their Father, over come this creature, even when there is another set of hunters on the creatures trail as well?_

_Comments: This is not favoritism on Sam's behalf, actually… I like John the most so… yeah…_

_ ----_

Noon.

The door to the hotel room swung open, then shut again with a loud bang, only seconds later the curtains to the room ripped open, shedding a blinding light onto the two Winchester boys.

"What the hell?" Dean said, his pillow finding its way over his head as he flipped over in the bed," Shut the shade Sam, God."

Sam snarled, sitting up, a slight headache starting," Damn, it wasn't me." He looked around, his eyes adjusting to the light, trying to figure out who was there.

"Up, Up, Dean, now," John Winchester spoke, his deep voice piercing the tense semi-silence of the room, as he kicked the end of the bed that Dean was on, shifting everything on it forward, causing Dean's head to hit the headboard.

"Damn," he said, rubbing the top of his head, and flipping over in the bed," What time is it?" he asked

Sam threw his legs over the side of the bed, bending forward and rubbing the goop out of his eyes, glancing slightly at the clock in the process," 12:17." He said, shaking his head, so long for the plans of the free continental breakfast then getting out early to go do research.

"Boys, we have a situation and I need your greatest effort with this." John said, finding his way to one of the chairs that sat near the window, his face filled with a remote sort of concern as he leaned to the side, resting his chin in his hand, his arm rested on the arm of the chair.

Dean looked over, cocking his head to the side before tossing his shirt over his head," What do you mean?"

"A friend of mine is in town with her daughter. They're in the same business as us, her daughter got a lead last night and went to check it out, she has yet to return, and as of half an hour ago, has not answered her phone nor returned any of the messages that have been left." John shifted, looking up, straight to the wall," It's not a characteristic typical of her… She went after the same thing that I sent you two to look into yesterday," John clapped his hands," So, what did you get?"

The boys looked at each other before Dean spoke up," Yeah Sammy, what did we find yesterday?" he asked, as he had been too busy working it with the girls to even bother.

Sam shook his head," Not much, by the time I made it to the library, it was just closing… So I didn't get any local research. Well," Sam paused for a minute," In depth information. I however got some more recent stuff from the newspapers and whatnot- all stuff I found online. I even got some information from one of the bartenders early last night."

John nodded and Dean merely cocked his head, not having realized the work that Sam had put forth already.

John looked to Dean," And what did you get?"

Dean threw on his pants then pulled out a few napkins from his pocket," I got some phone numbers." Her fingered through them with a smirk on his face and pulled out a red one," This girl was amazing." Dean chuckled like an idiot as he looked at it.

"Alright, Dean, did you get anything useful? I don't see Sam with any numbers."

"Ahh, but that's where you're wrong dad," Dean walked over to his brother, grabbing Sam's arm and holding it in the direction that his father could see," Kinda sad that little Sammy boy didn't get laid."

"Dean," Sam and John said at the same time, Sam's voice annoyed, and John's stern.

"Let me get this right, Dean. Your brother sat and did information, while you sat around and attempted to get a girl." John said, his hand running thru his hair.

"Girls… With an s" Dean said," Sorry dad."

"Sam, what did you get." John asked, blowing off his oldest son's apology. He had always taught his sons to never be sorry for what they did in the past, as there was no way to change it. It was rare that they listened.

"Alright," Sam said, getting out of bed, still in the clothes he had been wearing the night before," This is the 13th such attack in the last year. It seems that it happened every 3 months for the past, what looks like as far back as the records that I was able to access go. That goes back to '74. Only this year they started increasing; One a month, this month 2; Judging by the research and the fact that this is a very Irish area." Sam paused in thought, then rummaged thru the papers that he had compiled, then pulling one out and handing it to his father," Basically, it looks like a mental Banshee."

John took the paper, glancing it over as Sam continued," There are reports of these in cities all over the US as well as in Ireland. It seems that the city, or the founders, used Pagan symbols to protect their citizens. They had believed so much, that their citizens were pure enough to be kept safe under these. But they were proven wrong. When citizens started going about their evil ways, the meaning of the symbols were voided out for a time and then reversed, instead of protecting the people, it allowed evil to come in. Evil came most places in the form of a Banshee. Banshee's scream at 1 a.m. and then the person that they scream over passes away, most of the times from natural causes. Well, when these symbols began popping up, banshees were attracted to them, making them almost crazed, and taking out their anger on citizens who performed, what they considered to be, heinous crimes. Murder, Adultery… Even some cases of.." Sam pierced his eyebrows, almost trying to stifle a laugh, before pausing for a second and continuing, A woman, about her later 30's entered the room, raising a hand to wave to John then standing against the door, listening.

"Even cases of masturbation. But the most common is like what Dean and I came across with the Bloody Mary case, people who feel responsible for the death of someone, or responsible for something horrible that they may have done. They approach the home of that person in the night, with some sort of a premonition of where they are most likely to come out, and they linger there, and screech."

Sam moved and sat down, scratching his head," They are most attracted to new people in town. A couple of the cases were of visitors in the town. If the banshee feels threatened, or fearful about their victim, they will basically kidnap their victim and hide them away till they need to feed their hunger for death again."

"How do they get hungry?" John asked, after taking a long pause to consider everything.

"With more and more immoralities in a town, their insatiable hunger grows and there is more of a need. Or if they come across someone, or someone comes across them, or their lair, they are restrained and then, when needed, are killed by the banshee." Sam looked up at the woman, assuming that it was the woman whose daughter had gone missing," Usually it doesn't happen for a few weeks, so that the creature can use every mistake against them, often times bringing back painful memories…" Sam stopped, looking to his father.

John was looking towards the woman at the door, who seemed to have a poker face on. It could have easily been deducted by anyone familiar enough, that she too was in the same business. She was a hunter too.

-----

They all sat at a round table at a local café, one that was right across from the motel that the Winchesters had been staying at.

"I'm Brenda Richards," the woman said, holding out her hand to each of the boys, looking at them," You must be Dean," she said, looking at Dean who responded and shook her hand as well. "And Sam." She finished, shaking his hand as well.

"I have known Brenda for about…" John looked to Brenda, an inquisitive look on his face," Since 3rd grade... ish?"

Brenda nodded then looked to the boys," Your mother was one of my best friends," she shook her head," I miss her more than almost anything in my life.

"Why this business?" Dean asked then gulped down part of his coffee.

"10 years ago, my youngest son, died mysteriously. 2 years later, my next youngest son died, the next year, my oldest son died, the next year, my husband died, while my only daughter was in the room. She saw the whole thing happen, some demon, even she is too afraid to describe it. They were gory deaths, traumatizing even me, who had come across the first 3 of them."

Sam shook his head," I'm so sorry."

Dean shook his head. John wrapped his arms around Brenda whose face had fallen into an almost crying look.

Sam looked at the table for a minute then looked up sympathetically at Brenda," Do you know any of the information that she had gotten last night?"

Brenda nodded," She said she was pretty sure that the lair was on the river here, the umm… Nippersink, it wasn't directly laying in the city, it was in Solon Mills. She took the car yesterday, so if you find the car she has to be somewhere near there. She said she was wading up current till her phone cut out after a raspy voice was in the background."

John rubbed Brenda's back," We'll find her, I promise. You've always trusted me, so you can trust my sons too."

Sam nodded reassuringly and smirked a little," It'll all be alright, she'll be alright." Sam looked at Dean, suddenly taking control of the situation," Back in the room I have a list of things that repels the creature itself."

"But if it's wacky, couldn't it mean that it would be immune?" Dean asked, looking over to his brother, his eyebrows raised.

"That is why if I don't come back by tomorrow morning, you're coming after me." Sam said, his voice almost final as he glanced out the window.

"Sam, you know how stupid that is?" John said, letting go of Brenda and leaning against the table, getting closer to Sam," Listen to me, I'm not gonna risk you getting hurt, much less killed."

Sam sat back in his seat, slightly defiantly," You're not risking anything dad, I thought we had that cleared up. This is me, I know what to expect. And with this case, at least your daughter," Sam looked over to Brenda," Your daughter won't be alone." Sam looked back to his father," Look, I know everything from what I read, it is all in those papers, if anything it'll give you all an extra night to absorb what is in those. Does it make sense?"

John nodded, looking down at the table, while Dean sat there, a bit annoyed by his brothers willingness- it was the older brother who sacrificed everything, wasn't it?

Sam shifted, and shook his head, his hair falling out of place," I'm going to go get things ready. Mrs. Richards, what is your daughter's name?"

"She answers to Kris, or Kell, I don't remember the last time she went by her full name, claims it's too girly," Brenda said with a nervous laugh. It was apparent by the look on her face that she was worried sick about her daughter, as would be expected. This was a woman who had lost every other person in her family, and now the last living one was facing death right in the face.


	3. A Cave and a Hotel Room

_---- _

_Title: "Screams in the Night"_

_Chapter: Three_

_Chapter Title: Water and waiting_

_Rating: T_

_Rating Reason: Language_

**_Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me, that means I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester (though I can only dream for the latter of the two ) It also means, that I do not own John Winchester (my hero). I do however own, the plot, any non-Supernatural related characters, and everything that isn't Supernatural related on that note. While I don't own the city that this takes place in, I give full credit to the town as it is one of the most beautiful I have ever spent time in, and has the most kick-ass antique stores out there. And people do own it- or at least pay taxes to it._**

_Comments: Alright, sorry it took so long to update, but nevertheless, here it is, I have been busy with work and homelife as well as trying to heal an ulcer (the stress in my life hasn't been helping) Please, please comment!_

_ ----_

Sam waded through the dark waters of the Nippersink River. The current was fairly weak towards the edge where he was walking, and he was glad of that, he wasn't in the mood to deal with being swept down stream.

He had headed out of the motel, after telling his brother that he was going for ice, and the boy bought it. Well for a few minutes at least. Sam had vowed not to answer his phone till he had the girl, there was something about this, that he felt responsible for, he couldn't figure out why, he thought maybe it was a dream that he had blown off or something around those lines. He'd managed to pocket his brother's car keys when Dean headed to take a shower, and once he managed to come up with a halfway decent excuse- he was on his way.

The flashlight only shown about 10 feet in front of him, but it was enough to keep his nerves under control. He was tying cloth strips, well, pieces of a torn up shirt, onto plants along the short, a trail just incase.

Looking ahead the shore, Sam saw an inlet, water had been flowing out of what looked like a cave, and a dock protruded from the far side of it. With a smirk Sam nodded, picking up his phone which was vibrating again. "Leave me alone," He said, not even bothering to let whoever it was on the other end get a word in before snapping the phone shut, shoving it into his pocket after turning it off.

He couldn't decide if it was connected to a home, upwards a bit, over the cliff that seemed to drop down to the river, but as of right now, he really didn't care.

Sam hadn't even the chance to peer around the corner before a little girl walked out. "Why are you outside my house?" she said, her voice sweet and curious.

Sam stood back and watched the girl, her black hair a stark contrast to her pale skin and her snow white dress. "I… Umm… I'm sorry," Sam said, looking down at the girl, slightly confused, both at the age of the girl, and as to if he was in the right place.

The girl seemed to rock back and forth on the balls of her feet, looking curiously at Sam. "You didn't answer my question." She said, her voice seeming a little more stern and forceful, something Sam pretty much blew off.

"Alright, alright, you got me," he said with a wink to the girl, he crouched down to look her straight in the eyes," I am looking for a friend of mine… she came around here-" The girl slugged Sam in the face, her strength far beyond that of a child, even a human- sending Sam onto his back.

"You lie… She's not your friend," the girl said, standing over Sam then began to mutter something. Sam's vision wavered, then finally went black.

--

John kicked the chair in the room, sending it across the room," Are you really that stupid to fall for something like that." He said, fury filling his voice as he yelled into Deans face.

Dean sat back onto the bed, burying his face in his hands out of frustration," Yeah, I guess I am. I trust him, he's my brother, we do all that crap together, I never though-"

"You never think," John screamed at his son, the words flying out of his mouth before he could stop them, not even knowing if he meant them or not.

Brenda rested her hand on John's shoulder, in an attempt to calm him down, though she looked at Dean," He doesn't mean that." Brenda turned her head to glance at John who seemed to become more alert to the rest of the world once Brenda had touched him," We'll find him, you just need to calm down so you can think rationally."

"Calm down Brenda, I need to calm down? He's my youngest, and..." John paused, shaking his head," He's special Brenda."

Brenda's eyebrows raised, though her voice came out unsettlingly calm," You think I don't understand that John? My only living child is out there somewhere, and then.. You know the rest about her, and judging by her abilities, I'd consider her pretty damn special as well."

John shook his head," Alright." He looked at Brenda and then nodded," I'm sorry," he turned to Dean," I'm also sorry to you. What did he say when you called him?"

"Uh.." Dean said, delaying a second," something around the lines of 'Leave me alone,' well… exact words."

John nodded," Alright, with that said, I'd assume that he was on the trail of it, what do you both think, follow him, or wait till daybreak?"

"I'd give him till daybreak," Dean said, looking up to his father. He trusted his brother and knew that the boy was fully capable of handling himself, and if problems arose… Well, Sam could take care of himself.

Brenda nodded in agreement," I'll have to second that, John."

"Daybreak it is then." John said, his voice a bit unsure as he sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

Now was the waiting game… And who knew how long that would be

--

Sam was coming to, his head pounding, a reminder of how gullible he had been. He didn't understand why it hadn't clicked the second that the "little girl" came into view. It had been one of the biggest points in all of the research he had gotten- one of the most consistent as well- banshees often took on an innocent look to fool anyone who may come across it. Sam hung his head, surveying the lower half of his body, his hands were tied together, as well as his feet- it didn't look like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

Sam let a small moan out into the air. It was a combination of pain and frustration, his head felt like it had been hit a million times with a brick, and then a semi. His head fell to the side as he debated what to do, what his options were.

It took him a few minutes before he put two and two together- recalling exactly the reason that he was there. "Kell?" he asked into the dead, dark silence of the cave, his voice sounding odd against the rock walls.

"Depends who's asking," came a voice, soft, almost weak sounding.

Somehow, Sam found amusement in this, smirking slightly into the dark air," I'm Sam, I came here to get you out."

"Oh, Wonderful job, just wonderful," the voice continued, oozing with sarcasm," I'd applaud, but, I'm a bit tied up right now."

Sam shook his head, the sarcasm was amusing, but not necessarily good for the mood in the room… or cave… or whatever they were in. "She leave?"

"Bout half an hour ago." The girl responded, her voice becoming lighter and lighter.

"You alright?" Sam asked, trying his hardest to crane around and see where she was, though he couldn't see anything at all, the darkness was pitch black, almost eerie and rather unnerving.

"Yeah," Kell said, then paused, continuing a second later," Maybe…" She paused yet again then spoke," No…" the last word came out as if she was almost ashamed of it.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, he wanted to make sure he knew everything before he could get her out… If he could get her out, he was still struggling with the ropes and duct tape around his wrists.

"I feel horrible mentioning this, I'm usually not this-"

"Just tell me Kell, I won't pass on how weak you're acting, trust me, it happens to everyone." Sam said, rolling his eyes, wishing that the girl would get to the point.

"There is a gash in my forehead, thank god it finally stopped bleeding, but I'm really dizzy." The girl said, her voice almost defeated," And I think my anke is broken, and it doesn't help that my feet are tied and duct-taped together."

Sam coughed while trying to buy time to think," Alright… When was the last time she had been in here?"

"I dunno… awhile ago, that bitch has it coming as soon as I get loose." Kell said, a scowl clear in her voice.

"Lets just concentrate on getting out of here."

"Sammy, oh, Sammy," The voice of a little girl came, a dim light filling the room," You're not gonna be leaving, so don't even think about it, think of something useful." the little girl moved in front of Sam, crouching down to look him in the eyes," Maybe that girlfriend of yours, what was her name again? Jessica?" The girl knew she had struck a nerve with him when he scowled at her. She merely patted Sam on the top of the head," Imagine how she would have thought of you, if she knew what you were… Maybe it's for the best that the whore is dead," the little girl stood up and moved over to Kell," And you, the cause of your brothers and fathers deaths… shouldn't you be in jail for that?" Kell started to protest but the little girl managed to cut in before," Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll look good with that nice tan you'll get in hell… Both of you will." She yawned," Well, it's morning, and I'm wiped, you little murderers be good while I sleep." She headed further into the cave, vanishing.

There was silence in the cave, both of them unable to bring themselves to speak.

It was a long while before Sam spoke up, even then his voice was soft," She said it was morning… "

"So," Kell replied, her voice quivering as if she had been crying.

"I told my brother to come looking if I wasn't back before daybreak," Sam said, resting his head back against the rock that was behind him.

"Good," she said softly," He know how to take care of all of this?"

"If he bothered to look at the info I gathered… Yes."

"Alright… Hey Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Wake me up when something happens, please?"

"Will do."

--

Daybreak came; Dean had fallen asleep on the bed- the paper from the research Sam had pulled up all around him, while each John and Brenda had fallen asleep in chairs, facing the door. Nothing had disturbed them during the night, which, when John woke, scared him to death.

His youngest son wasn't back yet, and all he could do, was what any sane father would do- worry. He woke up Brenda, running his hand through her hair, then shook Dean awake. Wordlessly they all made their way out to John's truck with all of the equipment they needed to properly reverse the spell that was keeping the Banshee on the earth.

I had been a quiet ride, almost as if everyone was too afraid to break the silence to confirm what everyone knew. As would be expected- Dean was finally the one to do that, as they pulled into the parking lot where 2 cars were parked. The Impala and a VW bug.

" A Banshee always lives near the symbol that holds the spell lies. So wherever Kell and Sam are, the banshee most likely is." Dean pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it over to his father," This here is the reversal, I suck at dialects, you're gonna have to do that."

John nodded, parking the car," Alright… Do we want to split up, or go in a direction all together?"

Brenda crossed her hands over her chest as they all got out of the truck," I think it would be safer to go together, and John, you know that I don't say that much."

John nodded and motioned for them to follow him to the shoreline where they found cloth tied to plants, he promptly followed, his pace a bit quick, or as quick as he could get, walking in a foot of water.

They all seemed to see the cave at the same time, their paths changing to head there. They all stepped into the cave, just enough light shedding in here to see Sam and Kell.

"Oh, Sammy," John said, looking at his youngest son, he had always hated to see his own in this condition.

----

_Please please comment, it is the only way that I can improve!_


	4. An End

Sam's head lifted slightly, the light that was now shining into the cave was brighter than it had been before he had dozed off

_--_

_Title: "Screams in the Night"_

_Chapter: 4_

_Chapter Title: Rock and Song_

_Rating: T_

_Rating Reason: Language_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me, that means I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester (though I can only dream for the latter of the two ) It also means, that I do not own John Winchester (my hero). I do however own, the plot, any non-Supernatural related characters, and everything that isn't Supernatural related on that note. While I don't own the city that this takes place in, I give full credit to the town as it is one of the most beautiful I have ever spent time in, and has the most kick-ass antique stores out there. And people do own it- or at least pay taxes to it.**_

_Comments: Alright, sorry it took so long to update, the new season of Supernatural had started and I completely went blank as to how finish this story. After this chapter there will be another story, as I think that I am going to keep going with this set of characters for awhile. I will also, most likely, have another one up soon, that is outside of these original characters. Note: This does not really follow the series anymore… pretty much cause I don't like how they offed a certain father character._

_--_

Sam's head lifted slightly, the light that was now shining into the cave was brighter than it had been before he had dozed off. He had only planned on keeping his eyes shut for a moment, then trying to get out of his bounds. It hadn't worked as well as he planned, as the second he closed his eyes, he had dozed off, his head almost welcoming the feeling. It was the sound of his father's voice that woke him, mainly the shock of the voice echoing in the room.

"Shh," Sam said, squinting to see thru the sunlight, then closing his eyes again, thinking.

John was taking none of it, moving briskly over to his son, whipping out his pocket-knife and sawing at the bondages around Sam's wrists as Brenda moved behind John, and Dean walked along the wall. Dean's hand ran across the stone, as if feeling for something, stopping when he came across a break in the wall and turned around, nodding, not willing to go any further. He stepped back and touched the wall again, almost outlining something. "I've got it," he said, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

John's head flew back, looking at his other son, while his hands worked at the bounds. "Alright, stay there, Brenda… How's Kell?"

"Out cold, she's not waking, but she's still breathing." Brenda said, doing like the other two and keeping her voice low, only a breath above a whisper.

"She was dizzy… earlier," Sam cut in, his voice a harsh rasp. John's knife broke thru the bounds and Sam pulled them off of his wrists, rubbing each of them in turn, trying to get feeling and blood flow into them. "I'll get my ankles," he said, taking the knife from his father then motioning to Dean.

John merely nodded and let the knife go into Sam's hand, moving over to Dean," We're gonna have to move fast after this is said… I'm not going to say it till Brenda and Kell are out, Sam, I need you to help Brenda with Kell to the best of your ability."

Sam nodded, the knife cutting through the bounds around his ankles, then spoke in a half whisper," I wouldn't be so loud if I were you."

"I'll have to agree with that," a soft little voice came, as the body of a little girl appeared, walking out from a dark path towards the side of the cavern," You all woke me… That was really mean of all of you." The little girl said, walking over to Dean," You're quite the cute one." Her voice came out, becoming quite soft and giggly.

Dean crouched down in front of the girl," and I'd think that you're quite the little bitch." Dean's eyebrows had raised, his hand moving slightly to his pocket where his knife and bottle of holy water sat.

The girl put on a pouty look," That was really mean." She took a mental grasp onto Dean's hand and throat, grabbing tight, making it hard for Dean to breath and causing him to struggle a bit.

Either the girl didn't see John and the rest of them, or she thought them to be completely harmless as she ignored them completely while they stood in shock. John reached inside of his pocket, motioning to Brenda to start getting Kell out with his other hand, as Sam moved quietly over to the two women. John pulled out the paper that Dean had given him earlier, speaking in merely a whisper, the words that were on the paper, taking the rest into his mind in case he were to have it taken away.

John spoke the first line, the girl tossing Dean down to the ground, letting all grasps on him go completely. She turned around, eyeing the rest of the people as John spoke the next two lines, moving slowly over to the wall where Dean had once been.

The girl's voice changed to a high pitched squeal sort of speech," I don't think so,"

John flew back into the wall, the emblem engraved into the wall right behind him, the paper with the words, flying out of his hand.

The little girl kept John pressed against the wall as she walked over to where the paper had fallen onto the ground. "You know, it is very rude to try to hurt me," she said, picking up the paper, then moving over to John silently and sitting on the ground in front of him," Why would you want to hurt me?" she said, her voice soft," Innocent little me."

John merely shook his head, speaking the next two lines of the curse, his hand reaching up and touching the engraving, looking almost as if he was trying to get up. Another two lines came out of his mouth, almost muttered under his breath. John pointed to Dean and Sam then pointed out, speaking out," Now," rather sternly. John didn't get a chance to see them leave, as the girl seemed to overwhelm him, almost taking over his body. He tried with all his might trying to break out of the bounds that were keeping him from showing his real self.

The little girl had literally vanished into his body, almost playing puppeteer. When she moved to the left, John's body did as well, when she picked up her arm, as did John. She was John.

"Wait," the girl called out, though the voice John's, trying to call the four that were leaving back in. She moved in John's body towards them, no one knowing any different. She caught a hold of Dean, throwing him back into the cave, with a strength that could never be matched. Dean hit the back of the cave with a thud, and his head fell forward as he slumped unconscious. John was trying his hardest to break free and stop the girl who had taken him over, but each attempt was failed.

Sam's head whipped around as he helped Brenda get Kell out. "Get her down the river a little, please." Sam said, turning all the way around, headed back into the cave not even waiting to see Kell and Brenda get away. The girl was wrapped up in torturing John by walking him into the wall, as she felt none of the pain, only he did because it was his body. Sam made his way over to the paper that had been lying on the floor, and ran over to the wall. He whispered out the lines as the little girl was distracted by Dean's moaning as he was coming back to consciousness.

It was only when John's body began to tighten up and shudder that he knew the saying was working and when John collapsed to the ground, breathing heavy, he knew it was done. Sam leaned against the wall behind him, the adrenaline that he'd once had, was gone, the pain rushed back to his head and his limbs ached from exhaustion.

Dean had come to, his head throbbing, but that wasn't going to stop him. He didn't want to be in the place anymore, and he was, honestly worried about his little brother. He made his way over to his father who was just sitting up. The little girl was starting to flicker in and out of visibility, and her form was even changing into a gruesome looking creature that is even sickening to describe, before it vanished with a scream.

The sound echoed in the cave for a few seconds, followed by dead silence. No one moved. Dean had stopped in his tracks when he saw the little girl flickering into oblivion. No one dared move, it was almost as if whoever took the first step or made the first noise was sure to bring the creature back.

It was only a matter of seconds before the heavy breathing was heard still, they didn't dare move. It wasn't until the cave began rattling and stones started falling. Dean darted over to his father, as Sam did the same and they both helped the man out. Just in time as the cave collapsed inward and the whole lair was gone. The three Winchester men were standing in the water, looking at the now wrecked cave, or rather pile of rocks.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked , glancing over to his brother who was nursing his wrist slightly.

Sam nodded," Fine, rope burn… You okay?"

"Bitch of a headache," Dean replied, eyebrows raised, a slight laugh coming out.

Sam and Dean both looked at their father who responded to the wordless question," I'm fine. Don't worry- we need to get back to Kell and Brenda."

Sam caught Kell's eyes and almost did a double-take," Kristell?" he asked, not knowing if it was just the change in lighting, or if he really did recognize the girl from the other night in the bar. Actually, he didn't know why it hadn't clicked earlier, shouldn't he have recognized her voice when they were in the cave, or was he that determined to get out of there with her, that he didn't give himself a chance to even see it.

The girl looked around at her mother and then John and back to Sam," It's actually Kell."

"But you said in the bar…"

"I didn't realize you were John's son."

Brenda broke into a huge smile, and started to laugh," You actually went by Kristell. For once."

Kell glared at her mother, before trying to get up from the ground where she had been sitting, failing horribly in the process. Her ankle was swollen, and black and blue. Falling back down, she cussed "God damnit."

Sam made his way over to Kell, getting down looking at her ankle, without even touching it, he spoke up," Yeah, she's gonna need to get to a hospital for this one. It's a break, way to swollen for a sprain. I can carry her up to the car."

"And I'll try to figure out where the closest hospital is." Brenda said, still chuckling to herself about the name. She started her way up the hill to where the cars were parked, John right behind.

Dean stayed back with Sam," Dude," he said, hitting his brothers arm," Nice catch." Dean eyed the girl who just glared at him back.

Sam shook his head and picked Kell up, Kell in return, wrapping her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"Thank you," Kell said to Sam with a small smile.

"For what?" Sam replied with raised eyebrows.

"For trying to save me, when you didn't even really know who I was," Kell paused, before finishing," And not letting my mom be the first to come out here after me."

Sam nodded," It's no problem… It's what I do, I'm sure you understand that."

"Yup." Kell paused yet again," You know we're in deep shit with the parents, right?"

END

- Sorry it took so long to finish, and sorry the very ending is pretty bad. I do have a sequel to this coming soon, so keep your eyes peeled!


End file.
